


Silly Games - Day 24 - roleplaying

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [24]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light-Hearted, M/M, Over the Knee, Roleplay, Spanking, Vampires, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what about the promised spanking?” Eric grinned before he continued. “Or do I have to call you daddy again to get put over your lap?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more. 
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

It was an early winter evening, shortly after sunset, in London. Godric and Eric were walking through Oxford street, on their way to a meeting with the local Sheriff. She had invited Godric for some kind of business, and Godric had decided to take Eric with him. Eric was the newly appointed Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana now, this would be the first time he’d meet another Sheriff on equal footing. The thought made him a bit giddy.

It was early on a Saturday evening, Christmas was approaching, so the streets were full of people talking excitedly in a variety of languages, carrying shopping bags, staring at window displays. Eric’s attention was drawn to a window by colour changing lights, and he stopped in front of it to look at the suits and winter coats - they were exactly his style. Godric came to a halt at his side and followed Eric’s gaze, then shook his head at what was on display.

“I’m sure those clothes would look good on you, but we have no time for shopping now.” Godric sounded slightly amused, he had been teasing Eric more than once for his expensive taste in clothing and for his vanity.

Eric was in a playful mood tonight, so he replied in his most whiny voice: “I’m never allowed to have any fun, daddy!” He had to suppress a grin at the shocked looks of people around them, who only saw their apparent ages.

“Well, if you are a good boy, I might buy you something later.” Godric played along, keeping a straight face - though Eric knew him well enough to see the laughter in his eyes.

“Promise?” He lowered his head and looked at Godric from below his lashes. This was too much fun.

“Of course, baby, but you know I have an important business meeting first.” Godric straightened his back and gave Eric an exaggerated stern look. “Come on now, I don’t want to be late.”

“Yes, daddy.” Eric managed to make his voice sound meek, even though he still had to fight back laughter. It was very entertaining to toy with people like this, he could hear them whisper about whatever kinky relationship they thought he and Godric were in. If only they knew.

Godric took Eric by the hand and led him away from the store, further down the street. Once they were in a quieter area, close to the Sheriff’s headquarters, he stopped and turned to look at Eric.

“Have you seen their looks?” Godric finally burst out into laughter.

“You should have heard what they thought we were doing behind closed doors.” Eric was laughing too. “They didn’t even come close to some of the more interesting things.”

“Well, I could put you over my lap and spank you for being naughty…” Godric grinned up at Eric. “Though if you call me ‘daddy’ I’m not sure if I can keep myself from laughing.”

Eric fluttered his eyelashes at Godric in an extremely exaggerated manner that made them both laugh again. “Was that a promise with the spanking?” He teased, mostly.

“We’ll have to see about that. Now we should hurry if we don’t want to be late for our appointment with Sheriff Elizabeth.” Godric winked at Eric, then continued: “The sooner we are done, the sooner we can have some fun, so stop wasting time.”

“Yes, daddy.” Eric grinned and quickly stepped out of Godric’s range, who tried to swat him.

They walked the last few streets to their meeting, still bantering and laughing, only sobering up when they were in sight of the Sheriff’s headquarters. As much fun as this had been, they were on business here and had to maintain a reputation.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting went well and thanks to some smooth talking from Eric they came to an agreement where everyone thought they’d gotten the better deal. Afterwards they were invited to stay and meet some of the other local vampires, but they exchanged a quick glance and denied - they’d both rather go back to their hotel and have some fun.

Once behind closed doors, Eric pulled Godric in his arms and kissed him, slow and deep. They might have known each other for almost a thousand years by now, but this got never old. After a while he pulled back and looked down at his maker.

“So, what about the promised spanking?” He grinned before he continued. “Or do I have to call you daddy again to get put over your lap?”

Godric laughed and pulled out of Eric’s embrace. A second later Eric found himself dragged across the room by his tie and before he could react Godric was sitting on the only straight back chair in the room, with Eric draped over his lap. “Be careful what you ask for, Eric.” Godric gave him a playful swat on his upturned arse.

It should have been awkward, being as tall as he was Eric’s legs were bent and his forearms rested on the floor in this position, but even this one swat - light as it had been - sent a wave of longing and arousal through Eric’s body. He wriggled his arse in what he hoped was an inviting manner. “I know you can do better than that.”

Godric laughed again. “If you’re that eager to get spanked, you should get rid of all that fabric. As good as that suit looks on you, your bare arse looks better.”

Eric chuckled, but straightened his legs so he could slide one hand in between their bodies to open his slacks before pushing them down along with his underwear. He settled back on Godric’s lap and wriggled his arse again, which made his half hard cock rub over the fabric of Godric’s trousers. He moaned at the friction and repeated the movement.

“Stop that!” 

A hard swat landed on Eric’s skin, sounding improbably loud. It stung, so good, and Eric gasped in surprise and pain and pleasure. But he wanted more, so he moved again. Godric stopped teasing him and began to really spank him, still chuckling at Eric’s very obvious, deliberate movements every time he slowed down or eased up. 

Eric relaxed as much as his really awkward position allowed and let the sensations wash over him. Pain and pleasure blended together and created a heady cocktail of arousal, pooling in his now fully erect cock - counterpointed by the too rough and yet not enough friction of Godric’s trousers every time Eric moved. This was different from most of their encounters, more playful and fun, but not less intense for Eric. He didn’t get lost in his head, stayed very much in the here and now, feeling and hearing and seeing everything. 

“I wonder if I can make you come like this.” Godric sounded curious. He hit hard enough to make Eric rock forward a bit, providing even more friction.

Eric moaned again, then gasped out a slightly teasing: “Why don’t you try?” At least he had attempted to sound teasing, but even to his own ears it came out more desperate and pleading.

“Hmmm, since you ask so nicely…” Eric could hear Godric’s smile, but was soon distracted by another onslaught onto the now very sensitive skin on his bare arse and upper thighs.

This time Godric didn’t stop or slow down, he just kept spanking Eric, hard, with no predictable rhythm and Eric was getting lost in it. His arse felt on fire, his skin too tight, even though part of him kept reminding him that there would barely anything be visible on his skin. It didn’t feel like it, it was as if every single slap Godric had delivered was burning into his skin, was lighting it up, making it more sensitive. He was constantly rocking his hips now, grinding his cock hard into Godric’s thigh, rubbing against the coarse fabric of his trousers. So good, so close, just a little more… The words were tumbling out of his mouth, he was pleading, begging, didn’t care, hadn’t even noticed when he had begun to speak. 

“Come for me, Eric!” 

Maybe it was the awe and love he could hear in Godric’s voice, maybe the extra hard swats that followed Godric’s words, maybe he had just reached the tipping point - but Eric whined as pleasure surged through him. He gave one last thrust of his hips and came.

Godric stopped the spanking, rubbed his hand over Eric’s arse and thighs instead. Eric shuddered, he was still oversensitive from the spanking - or maybe it was just his imagination, he didn’t care. It seemed to take forever until he came down from the high of his orgasm and he felt able to move. Eric pushed himself to his feet and chuckled at the mess he had made of Godric’s trousers.

“It looks as if I ruined your clothes, again.” He grinned down at Godric.

“Worth it.” Godric grinned back, then gestured at the erection tenting his trousers. “Do you intend to leave me like that?”

“Hmm, maybe I want to watch you?” Eric toed off his shoes and stepped out of the trousers that were now pooled around his ankles. “But no, getting my hands on you will be much more fun.” He pulled Godric to his feet and over to their bed. He should have felt silly, still wearing his shirt and tie and nothing else, but he didn’t care. 

Once on the bed, Eric undressed Godric just far enough to be able to reach his cock, then kissed him hard and began to stroke him just the way Godric liked it. It didn’t take long and Godric groaned into their kiss and came over Eric’s hand. They kissed for a while longer, hands wandering all over the other’s body, then finally broke apart.

“Looks like I returned the favour and ruined your clothes as well.” Godric giggled and gestured at Eric’s shirt and tie which now were soaked partially in Godric’s come. 

“I think you’ll have to buy me some new ones then, daddy.” Eric joked back and they both laughed helplessly. 

Once they had calmed down, they stripped out of the remainder of their clothes. It was still early, at this time of the year the sun wouldn’t be up for several more hours.

“And what do you want to do with the rest of this night?” Eric wanted to know.

“Oh, I’m sure we can think of something.” Godric gave him a warm, loving smile. “How about we start with a shower?”

“That sounds good, you all soapy and wet, hmmm…” Eric kissed Godric again, slow and deep. 

Maybe the shower could wait, and they should get a bit dirtier first.


End file.
